


污水厂脑洞10

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [9]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水厂脑洞10

说说陈友谅和伯邑考。

陈友谅以为自己死了，结果睁开眼睛，一群人哭爹喊娘。  
“大王醒了！”  
陈友谅：？？？  
“大王返老还童了！”  
陈友谅：？？？  
“大王失忆了！”  
陈友谅：？？？  
还是很快搞明白自己死而复生，但是不是复活在自己的年代。  
没有韩林儿，没有朱重八。  
这是商周时期。  
而被陈友谅踢走的那位，就是历史上赫赫有名的，因为想要废除人殉制度而被推翻的纣王。  
不过这个版本好像和历史没有太大关系，纣王在女娲庙写了淫诗之后，就要开始浩浩荡荡的封神榜剧情了。  
陈友谅叹气。  
虽然想说这个烂摊子不是我造成的，但是反正来都来了......  
权谋之策，自己又不是不会。  
苏妲己来的时候，还有伯邑考。  
隔着帘子，陈友谅看着伯邑考，觉得可能他是个关键。  
......脸一毛一样怎么会不关键啊！  
苏妲己也收进后宫，但是从没去过。  
苏妲己：？？？  
总之，陈友谅把殷商治理得井井有条。  
但是这样就不对了啊，这样子剧情没有办法走，这样还怎么封神啊！  
于是天道强制改动了剧情。  
比如伯邑考突然拥有了兔子属性。  
在他和陈友谅探讨耕种制度的时候，忽然发情。  
当然是互相解决啦。  
两个美人滚来滚去，真是很好看的景色啊。  
又比如，忽然有人报告祥瑞。  
“大王！此人应当是有熊一族后裔！”  
陈友谅：不要看到长着熊耳朵的就说是有熊族啊可能真的只是一只熊......  
大家都沉浸在天降祥瑞殷商洪福齐天的喜悦中，没人听陈友谅科普。伯邑考倒是认真听了，但是伯邑考一个人听了也没用啊......  
祥瑞就是不醒过来，有天，卜筮龟甲裂纹解读出来，是要真龙用身体温养49天，辅以生发繁衍之兆，才能把祥瑞唤醒，祥瑞才是真的祥瑞，不然祥瑞就会变成噩兆，让殷商覆灭。  
于是......  
“大王！”  
陈友谅：？？？  
“伯邑考公子！”  
伯邑考：？？？  
对，兔子就是繁殖力的代表，所以伯邑考也要去。  
陈友谅：我觉得你们这群瘪犊子在骗我。  
伯邑考：我觉得你们这群......  
伯邑考到底是个斯文公子，而且殷商时期脏话还没发展出那么多花样，他骂不出口。  
但是，但是啊。  
祥瑞真的很好看。  
刀削斧凿的一张脸，身体健壮，胯下那一包就算不勃起，也很壮观。  
熊耳朵倒是很可爱。  
下面......不会也是动物的样子吧？  
陈友谅心想：动物的阴茎可是有骨头的，而且还有倒刺。  
想是这么想，做还是做了。  
一开始和伯邑考一人一天，舔硬之后自己骑上去。虽然祥瑞没反应，有老二就够了。  
陈友谅和伯邑考用过双头龙，但是死物哪有活物好。  
之后变成了两个人一起，甚至忘记了到底是第几天。  
总之，有时间就会去祥瑞那里。  
朝臣们都很欣慰，因为祥瑞住的宫殿里经常紫云飘飞，有龙形霞光。  
“大王果然是真龙！”  
......你们是不是忘记了，天命玄鸟降而生商，不是天命白龙降而生商啊。  
听到了一切的陈友谅都懒得再科普了。  
祥瑞醒过来那天，很是茫然。  
他坐起来，发现两个长得一模一样，但是穿着打扮不同的美人一左一右的舔着自己的阴茎。  
甚至还隔着自己的阴茎接吻。穿白衣的那个耳朵上有一枚银环，另一个眼角泛红，像是发情期的动物。  
“唔......”陈友谅舌头划过冠状沟。“伯邑考你太贪吃了......”  
伯邑考的脸更红了。  
“大王，我会注意的。”  
轩辕破昏迷了好久，醒过来的时候喉咙居然没有很干涩，只是长时间没有说话有点哑。  
“你们两个......”  
美人吓了一跳。  
两张一模一样的脸露出茫然的表情，嘴唇因为吮吸和亲吻变得红肿，脸颊上沾着自己的先走液。  
轩辕破摸了摸喉咙，不对啊......应该会干到冒烟才对。  
“您醒了。”伯邑考乖巧地跪坐在他身边。“您渴吗？”  
“有点。”轩辕破干巴巴地说，他还没搞懂状况。  
伯邑考端过来一个青铜盏，里面是香甜的牛乳......吧？  
轩辕破一边喝一边想：不对，牛乳才不是这个味道。  
陈友谅看到他醒了，干脆站起来。  
“祥瑞醒了啊。”他说。“也看不出怎么祥瑞嘛。”  
是的，没有臣民报告说哪里多产了稻子哪里久旱逢甘霖。  
所以这根本就是只成精的熊吧？  
搞不好还是封神榜上有名的，或者哪位神仙的弟子。  
最好别搞在一起。  
陈友谅有点遗憾。  
不过现在他觉得自己最要紧的就是先把殷商民生问题搞完，然后开始普及教化，不要随随便便就把儿子送去给什么真人当徒弟，不如学点木工，促进生产。  
然后祥瑞被晾了好久，久到封神之战终于缺斤少两的打起来了。截教和阐教两边口号都喊得有气无力，大家随便划拉几下就算完了。毕竟真正的帝辛已经不知道去哪儿了，陈友谅又没有乱涂乱画。封神之战从生死大战变成了用武力考核一样的存在，不劳民伤财的打完了。  
然后才想起来那个祥瑞。  
封了神的诸位决定对殷商的发展表示一下，比如真的降个祥瑞，结果在陈友谅的治理之下，殷商根本不需要什么祥瑞。  
“啥玩意儿啊都是骗人的。”流鼻涕的小孩儿说。“种地多沤肥肯定结大麦穗啊还祥瑞......”  
至于宫里的祥瑞？  
“你妈的，为什么。”  
长得很不错的朝歌男居民恨恨地说。  
为什么恨呢？  
因为他的远方亲戚在宫里干活，给他巨细靡遗的描述了他惊鸿一面之后就再也忘不掉的新·大王陈友谅是怎么和祥瑞滚在一起的。  
“那伯邑考公子，我总有点希望吧？伯邑考公子那么温柔，一定不会拒绝我的！”  
外地适龄男青年说。  
“呵呵。”朝歌男青年说。“你找家客栈赶紧睡，梦里什么都有。”


End file.
